Mine
by Kitsune of Psychosis
Summary: The first word that came to mind when he first saw her? Gold. The second? Amusement. The third? Mine! Smaug X Kagome I only have knowlegde of the movie! No Flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Mine- Chapter One

* * *

Kagome was pissed... and that was an understatement.

Only she could manage to land herself in alternate universe in the form of a drake and manage to get an angry mob together in less then a couple minutes of being there. Another harpoon whirled passed her nearly taking out her leathery wing in the process. She shrieked in suprise and flew faster, well aware of the many fishing boats following her below on the mucky water of the lake below her.

'Now's not the time to blow a pipe Gome! In case you have forgotten, their trying to kill you!' She practically screamed at herself as she ordered her wings to flap faster. She was too busy trying to find a means of escape that the tunnels she passed through where nothing but a blur. Kagome quickly looked back and was more then proud of herself to find that she had lost her pursuers. Her victory was short lived when she noticed that the floor seemed to be approaching her far too quickly.

'Brakes! Brakes! Brakes!' Her mind screeched as she tried to flare her wings, but it seemed she was already to late. The once great and powerful miko managed to fly straight into the glowing jewel covered earth that surrounded her with a pained grunt and face plant. Kagome could have sworn she heared a deep rumbling laugh echoing of the mountains walls but that wasn't her main focus right now.

"Owie..." She mumbled as she clutched her head with large talons before pushing herself up and trying to walk. She looked more like she was trying preform a strange dance of sorts as she stumbled across the gold covered floor. "That hurt."

Smaug couldn't help but wince at her landing. His ancient chuckles echoed through his gold covered lair. It was a sound that would usually have both dragons and mortal's fleeing in terror, but he watched with fascination as the female dragoness seemly missed it as she tried to stumble around and gain back her lost wits. He took the moment to study her as she tried to regain her balance.

Only one such as he would spot such a treasure so quickly and it didn't take much to convince him that she was one worth harvesting. His newest treasure had shining golden scales and he concluded that if she were to bend down low enough, her scales would allow her to disappear in his vast mountains of wealth. Smaug estimated that if she rose to full height, she would only come to about his mid neck, or slightly higher. Her body was sleek and agile clearly made for speed and not strength like his own, that little fact would make it all easier to catch her and keep her.

Yes, you heard right. Keep her. It wasn't everyday someone brought such mirth to Smaug that he uttered such a laugh that shook his home's very foundations and lifted him out of his boredom so quickly. He watched as the dragoness shook her head violently, gathering the rest of her wits and looked around at his lair. Smuag puffed in pride at his cavern but soon deflated when she paid his hoard no mind and started walking around, muttering.

"Okie-dokie." She murmured as she swung her head about. "Exit. Exit. Exit."

Smaug frowned. This wouldn't do. If she managed to get out of the mountain, he would surely lose his advantage. A serpent's speed is as well as worthless if they are in close quarters. Though Smaug's cavern was great in size, if she where to open her wings she would have a very difficult time maneuvering around his cave.

The female dragon rose her nose and sniffed about. Her head turned both right and left before it swung right again.

"That way." She stated before walking toward the other side of his cavern.

Smaug growled lowly in his throat. He didn't like this, his amusing, new treasure was already trying to escape him. Kagome froze at the deep rumble that echoed behind her. Apparently, that's all that Smaug needed to pounce. He jumped right on top of the golden female's back, knocking the wind out of Kagome, and causing black spots to dance in her vision. All she could think before darkness took over was, 'Again? Really?'

* * *

Pairings: Smaug/Kagome

Muse: Song: "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran

Beta: Band Whore Named Olober, 's a


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Inuyasha..._

* * *

Mine- Chapter Two

* * *

The magnificent Smuag looked at his captured entertainment with pride. It hadn't been hard to find the right materials to create an ore that was powerful enough to withstand the strength of a dragon her size. His lair was after all, the old stolen home of a long line of Dwarves. It would be the only home that almost matched in glorious stature and greatness.

The elder drake watched with greed as the golden scales of the newest addition to his hoard shimmered back and forth to the beat of her breaths. He faintly wondered what the color of her irises were as he draped his larger form across the vast pile of gold lying behind the back of the she-dragon. Would they slimmer the awesome color of his own orbs which out matched the brightest gold? Or would they match the burning deep crimson color of his own powerful flames?

His glowing gold orbs traced each detail of her backward straight twisted horns, and downward spiked cheeks as he listened intently to the stead beat of her heart.

Thumb-Bumb... Thumb-Bumb... Thumb-Bumb...

Slowly without the powerful male even knowing, he fell asleep curled around his captured prize.

* * *

Kagome _really_ did **not** know how she got into these situations! She grumbled slightly to herself as she tried to quietly wiggle her way away from the curled up dragon behind her. The gold coins beneath her clattered around, making her effort much less of a success with their noisy interference. Just when she was far enough away from the large fire breather to stand up without touching him in any which way, he just had to move. The male dragon let out a snort before erecting one of his large wings, and pulling her against him once more.

Kagome groaned in silent frustration. Why?! Why was it _always_ her?! What did she ever do to earn such **bad** karma?!

"I'm not a fucking teddy bear." She grumbled as she once more tried to wiggle her way out of his hold. Sadly, it seemed that fate was not on her side today, not like it was any other day really. The massive dragon's heart and breath quickened. When his flaxen colored orbs opened, he was met with a flustered pair of orbs who's colors couldn't even compare to the deepest of tanzanite gem's in his whole collection. Smaug doubted even if he were to level Mount Doom he wouldn't find a blue agate that match her blue depths. He watched her with intense gold orbs as she giggled nervously.

"Uh, Hi! Um, thanks for not killing me and everything!" She said timidly, even though her eye wandered around on his large form. Smaug puffed in pride of his large stature for he falsely concluded that she was doing this to weigh his worth as a partner, thus tieing her to him. "But I really need to go now. So if you could just let go of me then I could go on my merry way!"

Smaug's displeased growl shook the cave ceiling and caused the flooring to vibrate beneath her.

Kagome grimaced. She should have known that he wouldn't go for it, but hey, you can't blame a girl for trying!

"No." Smaug growled as he stood up.

Kagome scowled.

"And why not?" she rumbled as she sharply stood, not noticing the jingle of coins coming from behind her.

Smuag frowned. Maybe his little treasure's nose was some how rattled during her capture, and she couldn't smell as well now?

"Because you're mine." he stated as if it where most obvious thing in the world as he walked away.

Kagome's fangs exposed themselves to the elder dragon.

"The hell I am!" she snarled as she took off into the other direction while Smaug watched idly with mirth glowing in his flax orbs as she ran away from him. Kagome ran toward the door to the hallway that would allow her to escape his domain.

'I'm gonna make it.' she thought. Just as soon as she finished that thought she was yanked back in mid-air by an object around her throat. With the strong momentum she had acquired during her race the rest of her body lurched forth and the now extremely ticked dragon landed flat on her back. Immediately her head snapped down to the object that caused her escape to fail. There around the golden dragons neck was a large herring-chain collar with two other chains above and below it. The necklaces where all silver but Kagome doubted that is was real silver, it was too strong. Suddenly rich laughs made their way into her ears and she bellowed from the top of her lungs, "YOU BASTARD!"

Her screamed echoed through the whole cave system and the old dragon's laughter echoed louder. Kagome quickly got up and zoomed toward the other exit only to come to the same conclusion, but this time she was at least fifteen feet away from the door. The next exit a good thirty. She did this zooming action for the rest of the day each time coming back to Smaug's lair to snarl some insults and start on a new path. Sadly, each attempt to bruise the natural-born scaly reptile's fucking colossal, enormous, monumental ego always ended up with her stomping away and him chortling.

Coming back from her final attempted to get out of the mountain, Kagome trudged in with an exhausted pout and flopped on to the floor with her back, causing the gold to scatter every which way. Smaug watched with an entertained expression, making Kagome grumble something around 'sadistic bastards' and their 'fan-fucking-tastic humor'. The older male dragon came over to her side to inspect his exhausted entertainer, only to get a eye full of a golden wing.

"Talk to the wing. Cause I sure as hell ain't talking to you."

Snorting, Smaug push aside her golden appendage with ease to see a determined expression on his jewel's face. She looked at him with blazing blue gems and growled, "I will find a way out of this!"

Smaug scoffed with mirthful disbelief as he curled around her smaller form.

"Whatcha you doin'?" She questioned what a frown.

Smaug rose his brow.

"Going to sleep."

Kagome snarled.

"Oh, not with me you don- ugh!" The female dragoness was quickly cut off by the larger dragon pulling her to him by the collar on her neck.

"Hn."

* * *

Pairing: Smuag/Kagome

Muse: Song: "One, Two Step" by Ciara (Remeber that song? Good I just found it again!Why can't our pop go back to that age?!)

Beta: Band Whore Named Olober, xX Life's a PopicleXx


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Inuyasha… BUT I do own a dumb schedule... :3_

* * *

Mine- Chapter Three

* * *

She was hungry, but God-be-damned if she was going to let him know. Kagome glared harder at the large column she was chained to. It would be easy for him to knock it down just with a swing, but it was not the same for her. Kagome quickly learned that she was built differently than the vain, larger drake. She had attempted to knock the column down by running into the stone surface. It ended up with her getting some broken ribs. She luckily knew how to set the bones back into place. Thanks to some of the lessons she learned in a first aid lecture her mother had insisted she attended. Along with Kaede's "accidental" demonstration that made her empty her poor stomach. It seemed that this body, with its high pain intolerance and somewhat faster healing rate, also contains many, many hollow bones. Though the body structure was obviously different, Kagome often found herself comparing this body to a bird's.

'Ha-Ha!' she laughed sarcastically. 'Caged inside a different body. That takes my name to a whole new level of meaning,' she thought with a bit of delirium. The golden-scaled teen refused to ask for anything since she got here. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath as she shuffled around in the golden bed of treasure. Smaug sniffled in his slumber, gold covering his form. It wasn't quite hard to miss that the large reptile had an outrageous sleep schedule, sleeping both day and night. Sometimes she wondered if he was even sleeping or just screwing with her. Kagome's stomach churned with hunger once more and she did her best to silence the sound as she once again took up the task of gnawing at the chain that restrained her.

The Great Smaug was becoming increasingly annoyed. The female dragon he had managed to trap a few days ago was bluntly ignoring his attempts to gain her trust. She seemed to be overlooking his very presence! Absurd and unheard of! His little walking and talking treasure that he kept for entertainment and enjoyment seemed to only think of escaping. She was doing it right in front of him too! Smaug wanted to snarl at the thought, but knew it would get him nowhere. Female dragons were rare in the species in general. Dragons, being such high intellectual and proud creatures, had a higher will than humans. Whereas human females are often shipped off to a suitor that benefits the family, female dragons get the choice of any male they wish. The very idea lead to many of their deaths. For unlike humans, dragons do not believe in morals when it comes to the choice of right and wrong. The female's choice in the matter is of little importance to a stubborn male. If the male wishes for hatchlings or wants to reproduce, he will take the female by force if needed. Before lashing out in this manner, the female dragon must refuse the male and his final courtship gift. The courtship of dragons usually consisted of protecting, providing, and giving multiple gifts to the chosen female. The time range is indefinite and unknown. It was more common though for a male to skip this whole process and just breed with the female instead of mating them. Also, as many know, dragons have a strong feeling of greed through every stage of their life. The male will force the female to stay with him and the children until they are old enough to take care of themselves. He will have to watch the female with a close eye though, for there is nothing more spiteful than a scorned female. She will try many times to crush the offspring and/or leave them both. Thus, another reason there are so few females. They either die in battle or die from never being born. Smaug hasn't seen a female dragon, young or old, since he was a juvenile. Not to mention that her coloring was also extremely scarce. In all the many centuries of life Smaug has lived, he has never encountered a dragon with such coloring. It was extraordinary that her father let her leave and did not keep her for himself, to breed with or to gaze upon and own. Sadly, his little entertainer seemed to have an amazing stubborn streak to her. Her could hear her need for sustenance with his own ears, yet she continues to ignore her needs and her owner, the only one that was to care for her, in rebellion. He could also feel her discomfort for the broken bones in her chest, yet she refuses to even look at him. What was wrong with this female?

Smaug let out a short snort as the golden dragoness whimpered in pain, after a later snap echoed in her jaw, signaling a broken tooth. 'Most likely a molar,' He thought with impatience. How long was it going to take her to realize that he was her keeper? Him, the Great Smaug, was doing quite a large display of harmlessness by showing her his back while he slept. Him, the Great Smaug, was doing this for obscenely large amount of time. Why hadn't she acknowledged it?! A smell hit him suddenly and Smaug frowned at the disgusting smell.

Kagome though, having had no experience with this body or world, had her stomach roll with even more vigor. She groaned despite herself. "What is that awful smell?" she asked no one in particular, before jumping to her feet in surprise as Smaug answered.

"Humans…" he rumbled with distasted. While humans do have a disgusting smell, it wasn't because the meat was rancid. Their habit to not groom themselves properly was the reason for this stench. Smaug had found that the smell and taste grew to be much better when the meat is cleaned before cooking. 'I will put them to use…' Smaug thought as he lifted himself up.

Kagome laid down once more.

"Stay here," he ordered her as he stared her down.

Kagome shot him a blank look before she snorted and, with her words dripping with sarcasm, said, "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll go for a walk on the outside of the mountain, then I'll try figuring out how to fly on the outside of this mountain, then I try to make a plan to escape THIS mountain on the god-damn, flipping OUTSIDE."

Smaug's lips twitched. Such a fire this one had. Nothing like the other female dragoness' he met before. The Great Smaug left the cavern.

Kagome continued to gnaw at the chain in a weak effort to gain freedom. Her tooth was already repairing itself, but her ribs were still aching horribly. Kagome was so engrossed in her task, she didn't hear the shuffling of gold or the heavy thumps of Smaug's footsteps. But it was was safe to say she did react to two wet, human robbers being dropped in front. Kagome dropped the chain from her mouth and looked at the proud male dragon with a dumbfounded expression.

"Eat."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

Smaug merely frowned, this was not the way he had expected her to act. Most dragons would be thrilled at the thought of burning any human to bits. While eating them was not preferred, due to taste, the hatred usually over ran the hunger. Smaug could not leave his hoard in this dragoness' protection. He wouldn't let anyone but him guard it. But he could not just let such a rare find wither away from starvation.

Kagome was in shock. Did he really…? Did he really just order her to eat the greedy looters? She sneakily watched as one shoved his pockets full of jewels. The other however, was still but a child with his greasy, light-brown hair and confused, earth-colored eyes, Kagome couldn't help but inwardly squeal at the boy's cuteness.

All she saw was the slightest movement in the corner of her eye before it happened. Smaug, in one swift movement, bursted a powerful flame at the greedy robber. Kagome only had enough time to hook the boy's dirty green shirt between her teeth a rotate her head to the side to take the brunt of the hit. She roared in pain, dropping the boy in the gold before rearing up and swung her head. Smaug forgot about the small prey, quickly taking up the task of trying to calm the now blinded she-dragon. The small, 'human' boy made a dash for freedom. Just as he hit the beginning of the woods a strong gust sprang forth. Dirty-brown hair was pushed back, revealing pointed ears, before he slipped into the forest. Hopefully, his burns weren't too bad and he could make it home.

* * *

Pairing: Smaug/Kagome

Muse: I'm sorry it's late... ish...

Beta: We are Wonderlanders


End file.
